


Metamorphosis

by divagonzo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bi Ginny, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Full on Smut involved, Gen, Godmother!Luna, Multi, Originally posted for Smutty Claus 2019, Pan/Ace Luna, Polyamory, Rated NC-21 to keep the minors out, Some WLW involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23190604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/divagonzo/pseuds/divagonzo
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is 15 going on 25 and asking her Godmother how she knew her partner was a viable choice. Luna, being Luna, has a story to tell:After the battle of Hogwarts and after Ginny and Luna finished their formal education, living arrangements weren’t so clear-cut and normative. But what is normal when Luna Lovegood is involved? She has to tell her lovers and best friends that she’s breaking up with both of them to see if whom she has met while out exploring the world is a potential match.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood & Lily Luna Potter, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Metamorphosis

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Indirect mentions of war-time events under the reign of terror with the Carrows. Direct mentions of homophobia and some self-loathing regarding a character’s sexual orientation. Caveat Emptor. Not Ace Safe at all.

* * *

“Aunt Luna?”

She looked up from her copy of the Quibbler, looking over her multi-coloured glasses perched on the end of her nose. “Yes, dear?” While the years had been quite kind to her, minor infirmities were catching up, including needing stronger lenses in her multi-coloured glasses.

Lily Luna, now 15 going on 25 and still as curious as she was at 5, kept twisting her fingers with nervous agitation. “How did you meet Uncle Rolf? How did you know it was serious between you?”

“I was wondering when you were going to ask me that question,” Luna glanced towards the doorway of the Potter cottage, seeing Ginny standing there giving a quizzical look. “And I think 15 is a good age to finally explain what happened, that is if your Mum agrees. What do you think Ginny?”

Lily Luna looked from her Aunt – Her Godmother and Aunt in all but blood but, as Daddy repeatedly told her, _Family isn’t necessarily blood but a choice._ Facial expressions danced between the two women, faster than thought and maybe in line with using Legilimens between the two witches.

A lifetime later, or what seemed to be a lifetime, and Ginny relaxed before blowing a breath out. “Go ahead,” Ginny spoke up, “And I’ll be back shortly to answer other questions that I _know_ are going to come up. But first, let me freshen up your tea. I know you’re going to need it. While you’re talking I’ll pop over to the butcher for a beef roast for dinner.”

Ginny disappeared for a few moments before returning with a pot of tea, a plate of biscuits, and some Ginger Newts for Luna. Luna had told her previously that Ginny made the best Ginger Newt she ever got, either at home or out on her travels. Ginny only made them when Luna was going to visit or stay a short while at the Potter cottage.

“It’s a taste of home,” she’d say often.

Ginny poured tea for two, and Lily Luna sat back watching in awe as she watched Mum and Aunt Luna quietly converse. One word escaped the conversation that left her boggled – “Everything?” Luna asked before Ginny said _yes_. “I will,” Luna said back before Ginny planted a kiss on Luna’s forehead and a very tender one on the lips. She left without saying anything else.

“The bloody hell is this about? Dad knows about this?” Lily Luna screeched.

“That, my dear, is part of the story. You asked and you shall learn. And yes, your father knows. He’s always known.”

* * *

Harry stepped out of the fireplace, exhausted from another gruelling training session in the field. Merlin knows that Robards was a bastard for scheduling it in the bloody middle of winter, in Scotland of all places, but to have it last a week was just too damn much. He threw down his rucksack onto one of the couches, seeing the stack of books on the table nearest to the fireplace. Hermione always kept a small stack there for the nights when the guys were working and Ginny was off at Holyhead. He looked at the table next to the couch, where an enormous stack of Quidditch Weekly magazines was thrown haphazardly. Ron and Ginny enjoyed reading them but Ginny wasn’t as tidy for caring for them as Ron is, with the colour spreads laying over the arm of the couch or inside the crevices. On the table was an empty tray, crumb strewn plates of late-night snacks of cake and biscuits, or fresh fruit that Ginny was mandated during the season.

Not that he minded at all, not when her body looked absolutely incredible with her robes on the floor of their bedroom and her on top of him, riding him until he passed out.

And on the other table was a stack of Quibblers, some old and some recent. Luna, Merlin keep her, read everything she could get her fingers on. She’d already read everything in their personal library including some of the things that Hermione would bring home for her from the Muggle Library. She’d even read some of the darker history items in the private library which Harry refused to pick up after Hermione told them one night over dinner of some of the things she’d come across in her job and had to reference the material for a case study.

He absolutely loved his family, his found family. Vernon and Petunia might be called his family but he’d not called on them once, not since they drove away with Dudley that day before he turned 17. He didn’t miss them at all. It would be like missing an ingrown toenail that had never been tended to, or needing glasses and never getting them. Some things related to his family were left to turn farrow and wither away.

But he did miss the two incredible witches probably fast asleep in their communal bed upstairs, one floor below the landing where Ron and Hermione had their room.

Officially, for anyone who asked, Luna’s room was up on the top floor, up under the eaves, with enough room for her to paint and do magical art, at least when she was home. Her home wasn’t the Lovegood residence, and it hadn’t been since the war ended. While her father had been finally released from Azkaban, Luna and Xenophilius hadn’t repaired their relationship yet, not enough where Luna felt comfortable to reside under her father’s roof once more. _'How could I when you were willing to sell out Harry to save me?'_ she'd said in a row with him.

He doubted Luna ever would live there again.

Harry offered Neville to live at Grimmauld Place with the rest of Harry’s chosen family but Neville, Merlin love him, rented a room far above the Leaky Cauldron, up under the roof overlooking Diagon Alley. After the events at Hogwarts that fateful night, Neville said that he couldn’t stay with his grandmother ever again and staying with Harry was just _too busy_ for him.

Sometimes the house was too busy even for him. While it wasn’t as noisy as the Burrow, Grimmauld Place had its own energy with so many people living elbow to elbow in the middle of London. He still saw Neville at work nightly, doing paperwork like the rest of them, chasing leads and going out on missions trying to track down the remaining Death Eaters who had escaped that night. Other times he was in the Potions lab, working on something secret for Director Robards.

Harry toed off his grotty trainers and yanked off his robes and jacket, hanging them on the coat rack by the door to the hallway.

While Sirius hated the home and everything it represented, and Harry couldn’t blame him in the least, Harry, along with Arthur, Molly, Neville, and Kingsley had transformed the crypt of a house into a welcoming residence for anyone who needed a place to stay. At some point in the last three years, almost everyone who had been in Dumbledore’s Army had crashed at the Potter residence. Dean and Seamus would owl ahead first when they were going to be in or near London. He hadn’t realized what they two of them meant to one another until Luna, in Luna candid honest fashion, mentioned how she and Dean had broken it off because _Well, it’s not like I’m interested in Dean sexually but Seamus is and speaks quite openly about it. Who was I to interfere? Anyway, we’re still friends even if we aren’t copulating anymore._

The only ones who hadn’t crashed at the Potter home for wayward Wizards and Witches were Lavender, Parvati, and Padma. The three of them shared a flat off of Diagon Alley. He hadn’t known for a year that Lavender and Parvati were an item and it was serious. Padma? She was too busy working to bother, so she said. Harry had no reason to doubt her since she was at work in the Law Enforcement office more than Hermione was at her work desk.

Harry went downstairs to the basement kitchen and the long table they all shared meals at – when they were actually home. Kreacher was snoring hoarsely, cutting logs from the cupboard he made as his own flat. It made Harry’s soul ache in traumatic memory but Kreacher said it was spacious and cosy, so he said often. On the shrunken door was the bright green and silver **R** badge that was previously affixed upon Regulus’ door upstairs – at least until Harry removed it and gave it to Kreacher who asked for it to be on his door to his residence. Out of respect, Harry and anyone else living at Grimmauld Place would knock first and wait. Kreacher said it was never necessary but Harry insisted.

A huge helping of Cottage Pie was under a warming charm on the table, along with the beer and pumpkin juice he knew was in the cooling cabinet. Those would wait. He needed to see Ginny and probably Luna, too. They were rarely apart when they were both home, with and without him in bed with them.

When he was off at work, or out on an extended mission, invariably he’d come home and find the two witches snuggled in the shared bed, fast asleep. He didn’t need to know that Ron and Hermione were asleep as well since 3 am was even too early for Hermione to be up and starting her day – and too late for Luna to still be up.

As he squeezed the Holly and Phoenix feather wand in his hand, he apparated up thirty feet to the landing outside his bedroom landing with a barely audible pop. He stepped into the loo across the landing and took care of washing a week’s grime off of him and checking to see if the Healer had done their job properly. His job wasn’t always a pushover and sometimes he and Ron would get hurt but tonight he was most fortunate. He was coming home in one piece, missing the women in his life fiercely, and ready to remedy that in so many ways. Ron had the week off, a result of the last mission when he was out with Smith for a fortnight chasing down leads.

He tossed the heavy cotton towel into the bin in the corner and threw on the heavy robe for the short walk across the landing. Too many accidents happened by seeing one or another out of their kit, much to his chagrin, that everyone kept a housecoat or three in the corresponding bathroom.

One tap on the knob of the bedroom door and he slipped inside, using his wand as a torch to see the room.

Luna had taken to heart to decorate every occupied room in the house, painting each in a way that made you feel the love of what a home meant to him. The Kitchen was in a spring Green with magical flowers blowing all around the walls, while the attic space that Luna used for her art, was a nightscape, in obsidian blue with little stars that aligned with how the stars rotated in the nighttime sky. The parlour was a warm reddish-brown, complementing the piecemeal furniture that they’d picked up here and there after tossing the rest of the decrepit moth-eaten furniture that probably been in the home a hundred years if not longer. Hermione showed a talent for scavenging the charity shops to find what they needed for the pittance they were all paid at the Ministry.

His room was an eclectic mix of brown and green and a hue of orange that Luna called “Ginny’s hair.” Somehow she’d made it work in their room, looking like the sunrise over Stoatshead Hill. He'd spent many a morning on that hill, watching the sunrise when he couldn't sleep, with Luna joining him with some tea, sitting quietly with him.

As he expected, Ginny and Luna were asleep in bed. His mind raced ahead, imagining Ginny wearing a pair of knickers and nothing else and Luna in her thin cotton nightgown that left little to the imagination. He dropped his robe on the floor on his side of the bed, wearing only his skin, and slid the glasses off too, placing them gently on the side table. With his wand, he lifted the bedclothes and slid into the immediate warmth of the bed and proceeded to tuck his wand under his pillow.

One calloused hand reached back for him, finding his stomach first. He wiggled across the bed to spoon up next to Ginny, feeling her unclothed arse pressing his cock down.

“Happy to see you too, love,” Harry whispered into her ear, smelling the cherry vanilla shampoo she preferred to use after practice. “Sorry about the time,” his hand snaked across her warm ribs before collecting a handful of one ample breast. His own calloused fingertips worked over the tip of her breast, feeling it harden almost immediately. He swallowed hard; thinking of what he wanted to do yet Luna was there too, sleeping soundly on the other edge of the bed. While Luna never wavered and Ginny would roll her eyes, he felt butterflies about their living arrangement, having two women sharing his bed when he was in bed.

“She came to bed late. She won’t wake, probably,” Ginny leaned her head back to give Harry access to her neck. He dropped soft kisses on it, praying that Luna didn’t wake. Not that he’d mind having both witches this morning but as knackered as he was, he might not last to satisfy both of them, at least the way he felt they deserved.

“I’m awake,” Luna’s soft voice startled both of them. “I wasn’t quite asleep. I was dreaming and heard Harry rustling in the room,” Luna rolled over onto her other side, looking at the two of them spooned up with one another. “You have your glasses off and are fondling her breast.” Luna smiled that soft one that made him feel like he was 13 and didn’t know how to talk to girls not named Hermione. “You start without me. I need to use the ladies’,” she rolled back over and slid out of bed, wearing her thin nightgown and nothing else. She had her wand in her own hand, using the tip like a torch too as she padded out of the room to the loo across the landing.

“You heard her,” Ginny smirked before rolling onto her back, giving Harry a look he guessed was a cheeky grin. It was hard to tell with his glasses off and only the streetlights through the curtains that gave any light in the darkened room. Ginny reached up and found a handful of scruffy beard and pulled him down onto her very welcoming body. He fell into her embrace, feeling the burning in his soul ready to set fire to his brain and his bollocks.

With her knees spread and her feet planted on the bed, Harry shifted and felt how slick she already was. Sadly he still didn’t have the endurance he wanted, barely lasting two minutes on their first go. Fortunately Ginny was always hungry for him and his eager cock.

He felt her calloused fingers on his cock, guiding him into her welcoming body. “Fuck,” he groaned as he slid home, feeling every ridge grip him in glorious ways. “Shit, this feels too good,” he grunted, moving too fast already. He wasn’t going to last at all tonight, not this first time. It had been too long, even with wanking to take some edge off.

“We have all morning. I don’t have practice today. It is Monday, after all.”

Something about Mondays was important but he couldn’t be arsed to think of it at the moment, focusing only on pumping his cock in and out of Ginny’s slick warmth. He bent his head down to take a breast into his mouth, sucking hard enough to make her grunt in response.

The band tightened, and wound up even more before exploding, forcing stars in his eyes and to blackout a moment.

When his breathing returned to some semblance of normal, and the room wasn’t spinning like he was apparating without a license, he heard noises that sounded like lips smacking and high pitched moans. He reached for his glasses and shoved them on his face and saw Ginny and Luna a foot away on the bed, wrapped up in their own embrace. Luna had removed her nightgown, leaving her clad only in her skin and the pale light of bluebell fire in glassware on the tables.

He’d rolled onto his left side to watch the two witches have their early morning bits of fun. Each of them was an example of the beautiful feminine form, different yet both exquisite. While Ginny was endowed with ample curves and so much strength in her body from flying a broom at breakneck speeds for hours on end, Luna had fewer curves and more evocative in how she could just touch him and set sparks off. The paleness of her breasts contracted with the dusting of ginger freckles across Ginny’s breasts and chest, making the various scars both of them had from the year from Hell with the Carrows disappear in the soft blue lights. But it wasn’t how fierce they both were but the tenderness they shared with him. He would cry if he could articulate how each had their own magical touch with him. Luna was soft and evocative while Ginny was all passion and aggressiveness. Some mornings he wanted to be taken, tossed on the bed while lying back enjoying everything. Others he’d want four hands on him, barely touching to drive him spare. Luna though had it down to a science; her touch had magic he couldn’t explain. But Ginny said the same thing, that Luna had a way about her that no one else had. She’d shrug, not understanding how she had such an effect on both of them, and continue with what she was doing.

Maybe it was just Luna and that was the extent of the possible explanation. He wasn’t going to complain that two witches found him worth sharing his bed.

Luna reached out from snogging Ginny to pull Harry closer to them. As Harry snuggled in closer, Ginny slid down further into the bedclothes, finding Luna a willing participant. Harry pulled her face close to kiss her while Ginny used her lips and hands on Luna’s body, from breasts to bum. And what an arse she had, so soft and almost ethereal.

Harry’s slumbering cock woke from the first nap, greedily anticipating what was going to happen. They could shag daily and he’d never grow tired of it. Tired but not tired of loving these wonderful witches. And those witches who were adamant in how much they appreciated him.

Harry shifted from next to them to straddling Ginny’s legs. Luna turned her attention back to Ginny, kissing her delicately as she moved her body down and lifted her arse in the air. A Luna sandwich, he privately thought, as Ginny continued to kiss Luna, savouring each one on her lips, cheeks, neck, breasts and more while Harry found her wet slit and slid into Luna’s welcoming body.

She keened, feeling Harry pressing hard onto her hips while Ginny sucked on her breasts.

He enjoyed the arrangement, where Ginny had firsts and didn’t mind he would only last a minute or so because they could settle in and give love, pleasure, and joy to Luna. She told them often that they didn’t need to include her in their fornication activities, as she not so casually described it, but they still insisted that their relationship arrangement included her in every way. Their three-way relationship was more than just sex. It was the late-night meals, the occasional snog, sleeping together to keep away the nightmares, and cuddles too, aside from sex. They mutually agreed this wasn’t an arrangement of Harry and Ginny and Ginny and Luna. He didn’t know what it was called and didn’t care except that they would love one another equally, as well as have sex.

He was most glad that there were some private benefits to the Man who Lived.

Harry licked two fingers and reached around her hips. Calloused fingers kept him from his goal. He looked past her hips, seeing Ginny looking up at him, smirking at him. He mouthed _witch_ and she nodded before returning to using her hands and mouth on Luna.

He turned his attentions back to fucking Luna hard, or at least as hard as she wanted from him. Her appetite for sex was much less than Ginny’s, where Luna was satisfied once a week if not less, Ginny needed him daily if not twice a day.

Small squeaks of pleasure erupted along with nonsensical words that neither of them understood, except that Luna was displaying her appreciation for them. The two women were so different when it came to lovemaking. Luna preferred it softer but also wanted him to last longer. She said that she enjoyed the moments when she had both of them to please and tease her. Ginny, though, she wanted it rough and hard and occasionally questionable. Those moments, when the nightmares and flashbacks got too intense for her, the questionable actions helped her cope and calm down. He hated she needed that from him yet loved that she trusted him completely to help her through it.

Ginny leaned out from under Luna’s breasts and blew him a kiss and made an obvious invitation with her mouth before smirking again and disappearing under Luna’s writhing body. Within moments, Luna was moaning like the ghoul in the Weasley attic and for better reasons.

Harry slowed down, almost stopping before Luna collapsed, falling onto her face into the bedclothes on his other side. As he caught his breath, waiting for the grand finale called Ginny, he watched them snogging before a strong hand pushed him onto his back. He turned to take his glasses off and rolled back onto his back. Ginny moved to straddle him. “Better than a broom and much more pleasant,” she growled.

“Figured this would be what you wanted,” he cheeked. He sought out her breasts, feeling the tips harden under his calloused fingers before giving a pinch and a twist.

“Shut it and fuck me,” she growled. She leaned over, covering his face with her hair. “It won’t take too long.”

“And I thought you were wanting to fuck me for hours.”

“Cheeky bastard,” she ground down on his hips and he threw his head back into the pillow feeling her already wound up from earlier.

The bed wobbled some, and he didn’t need to see that Luna was leaving for the loo.

“Did she leave?” He asked as Ginny was attacking his neck and working her way down to his chest.

“Yes,” she said between moments of sucking on his nips, “she always leaves until I’m done. I’ve asked and all she says is, ‘ _I don’t want to intrude.’_ ”

Harry ran his hands up and down her body, feeling every muscle under her toned flesh. Ginger hairs, which he couldn’t see even if he had his glasses on and every possible candle in the house lit in the room, stood up under his fingertips. Yet he ran them down the middle of her body, working past the navel to drift lower into the coarse curly hairs where they were joined. He found what he was seeking, the very noticeable clit which he gently touched at first.

“That all you got, Harry?”

“Would you rather rub one out while I fondle your breasts?”

Ginny slowed a moment before starting back up in earnest. “I’ll take care of me and you can play with the bludgers.”

“They aren’t,” his hands worked back up her body, feeling each muscle in her stomach clenching and releasing with each stroke up and down his cock. “They’re more like soft Quaffles, and better to hold onto.” He wet two fingers on each hand and set to work on her breasts, twisting and tweaking them. “Wish I’d left my glasses on. I love watching you rub your clit.”

“I’ll put on a show later this morning for you if you want,” her voice was growing haggard. He knew she was close. He felt her quiver up and down his cock, bringing him to the point of exploding yet again.

“Harry,” her voice broke and he twisted her nipples hard. She quivered before shuddering, her torso spasming. “Fuck,” her moan would have woken the house if they hadn’t put silencing charms on every surface and floor. He kept going through her eruption, hearing her squeal until stars in his eyes went supernova.

Darkness enveloped him.

Laboured breathing permeated the room. Crass words erupted every now and then. Two distinct hands ran up and down his belly, with two heads nestled in the crux of his arms.

“I’m leaving Saturday morning,” Luna said out loud to no one in particular.

Harry roused first from the sweat-drenched bedclothes, opening his eyes and turning to his left. “Saturday? Where are you going?”

“I’ve, um, I’ve been invited to go along an expedition in northern Brasil. There is a colony of lethifolds in the rainforest that another researcher wants to study, and to update the Fantastic Beasts book.”

“And they want you along?” Ginny asked, finally.

“I was invited, yes. But this,” Luna lazily waved her hand around the room, making small sparks of pink sparkles drift from her fingertips, “but the researcher knows that I am interested in magical creatures and have some knowledge about them and might be able to assist them during field observations.” Luna blinked. She kept blinking, looking like she was fighting back tears. “It’s Newt Scamander’s grandson, Rolf, and I didn’t want to tell either of you because I was afraid of hurting you.”

“Hurting us? Why would you say that?” Harry asked first, reaching out but not touching, letting Luna make the move to hold hands. She did but kept looking across his chest at Ginny.

“Well, I met him on the last trip, the one where I went to Patagonia for a month. He was staying at the same residence I was in Viedma while on break from the desert exploration. We stayed up late talking and we talked so much about Magizoology and he’s so interesting and we get along so well and I think I might fancy him.”

“Really?” Ginny’s voice went soft.

“I think so. I still have trouble making friends. It’s hard.” Her candour twisted Harry’s heart once again. “People hear my name and think I’m a raving lunatic and I’m not. I’m Luna but not that. Rolf seemed interested in things I was talking about, asking questions and making notes about what we were talking about. He showed an interest and that made me feel, well, special. I've not felt that in years, probably before Mum died.

“We were out in the desert, in a little place called Estancia Tapi Aike, investigating a magical village’s complaint about missing muggles and it possibly be the work of a Vipertooth so we were off to the mountains north of El Calafete and Lago Argentino trying to see if there was a dragon nesting in the mountains. We had been out for a week and he decided that he needed a good cold mountain bath. I,” she smiled softly, “I saw him out of his shirt and pants in the water and I felt something stirring when I saw him. It surprised me greatly since I normally don’t have those kinds of feelings except for both of you. Well, he saw me see him in the water and waved to me and I decided why not so I dropped my robes and everything else and joined him for a swim and a bath of my own. And I didn’t want to tell either of you because it would be the end of this, what we have with one another. If I decide to fornicate him for mutual benefit, I didn’t want either of you think less of me. If I do, then we can’t do this anymore, and not be fair to everyone.” Luna looked at the bedclothes covering Harry’s lower half. “And I think I might do so if he asks.”

“We never would,” Harry spoke up instantly. Silence lay across the bed like an heirloom quilt.

Luna turned back towards Ginny who had gone quiet. “Ginny?”

“Ginny?” Harry asked as well.

They watched as her ears turned red and the flush crossed her face and down her throat. She sat up at the headboard; emotions racing across her face like the snitch had been spotted.

“Ginny, what is it? Tell me.” Luna stole a glance at Harry who appeared befuddled. “Please,” her request sounded like a heartfelt prayer.

“I,” her words broke off in an instant. Nothing was uttered no matter how screwed up her expression was.

“I shouldn’t have said anything,” Luna felt pangs of regret. She guessed this was going to happen and she couldn’t take Ginny’s pain away. "You're not losing me. I'm still your friend. I still love you. We just won't have sex often, or at all, if I decide to have sex with him. It’s not that sex interests me like a primal driving force but it might him since I’ve heard him groaning and grunting late at night or early in the morning." Luna smiled. “Harry at least tries to be quiet when he’s masturbating.” Harry’s face turned into a round aubergine. “You’re so polite.” Luna sat up at the headboard too, leaving Harry to watch them upside down.

"I'm being selfish," Ginny muttered before ripping her hand across her own face. "I knew this wouldn't be a forever thing. Fuck, I tore everyone and everything apart because I couldn't choose who I loved more. I love both of you so much, in different yet similar ways, but making a choice was like, like picking which brother I love the most. How could I make that choice when both are as important as breathing to me? It’s like asking me which hand I need more. You’re both so important and - ”

"You're not losing me," Luna touched Ginny's face with tenderness. Ginny leaned into the touch, closing her eyes to her touch. "We’ve talked about this and I told you that if I met someone, I would see what happens. It's nothing to do with you and everything to do with me. My love for you doesn’t diminish."

"Yes I am and it hurts," Ginny wept. "We'll not have this again."

"That's probable but it doesn't mean I don't love you," Luna smiled and turned to Harry, "and you too, Harry. While I love you physically which I know you enjoy, my feelings for you are different than what I have for Ginny. I’ve never been bashful in telling you that."

“I know and I’m glad for it.” Harry leaned in for a soft kiss on Luna’s cheek.

Ginny rolled over to the side of the bed, her hair a mess and covered in sweat, pulling the covers off of her toned body. “I need a minute,” she muttered before leaving the bedroom for the loo across the landing. The door slammed with a muffled _sorry_ coming through the oaken door a second later.

“I didn’t mean to hurt Ginny,” Luna spoke softly in the early morning light. Noise from the bathroom – spraying water from the shower – drifted into the room. “But I knew it wasn’t right if we had this and I started having a sexual relationship with someone else.”

“She knows that,” Harry got up from the bed and found pants along with sleep trousers and a vest to put on from the wardrobe. “And we agreed to that on the front end, Luna. That’s what I appreciate about you – your honesty and that you always speak your mind. It’s refreshing to have that. And I’m glad you’ve met someone and that it might be more. I hope he treats you exactly like you need and want.”

“It might not be anything but it might be what I’ve wanted.” The bedclothes settled down onto her lap.

Harry stole one last look before turning to the wardrobe to pull out a heavy housecoat. “And you should see what happens. We shouldn’t be the reason that we keep you from finding your own happiness with someone.” He pulled a purple floral one from the wardrobe and handed it to Luna.

It dropped to the bedclothes, lost in her own head. “I already am,” Luna looked towards the door across the landing. “I hope she won’t hate me for this. I can’t lose her as a friend. I would grieve a lifetime if that happened.”

“She won’t,” Harry said immediately. “She will cope like she does, by being a fiend on the Quidditch pitch. I feel sorry for Ballycastle the following match. She’s going to be on a thunderous rampage on the pitch. I hate that you’re going to miss it.”

“It’s not like I won’t stay with you when I’m back home. I will be back in England sometime and can watch a match or two.”

“You’ll always have a home with us, Luna. I would never tell you otherwise.”

“What if she doesn’t want to see me again? What if she says no? I know I wouldn’t like that at all.”

“That’s a pile of dragonshite,” Ginny came back into the room wearing an oversized towel around her body and another on her head, drying her hair. “There’s not a day in my life I won’t want to see you. And it might hurt to not have this again, your happiness is more important than any selfishness I crave.”

Luna stood up from the bed and saw Harry steal out of the room silently. She focused on Ginny, whom she loved more than she loved herself. “You’re not being greedy. I’ve told you, it’s never selfish or greedy to want love and from more than one person. It’s a beautiful part that the human heart can love more than one person at the same time, in the same or different ways.

“I love you so much and am so thankful for you and that you are so giving.” Luna opened her arms and Ginny fell into them, sharing a long moment standing in the middle of the room. She dropped soft kisses on Ginny’s head, each one punctuated with a tear falling down her cheeks. Her tears would be for later over what she was walking away from them but these were for her best friend. “And I never said we wouldn’t cuddle and kiss. It’s sex that won’t happen if that is what happens with Rolf. I won’t know unless I ask and he agrees, right?” Luna felt the semblance of a head nod on her chest. "You know how thankful I am for you and Harry, helping me get over what happened that terrible year. I thought I'd never trust people that way again and you changed that for me." Luna felt the hug grow tighter on her ribs. She would never grow tired or weary of a hug from Ginny.

Moments passed, with both weeping silently. Luna loved being the small spoon most of the time but now she was the bigger spoon, holding her lover as she shuddered in her towels in the middle of the bedroom. Thank goodness hugs would always be there. Ginny's hugs were special, like a warm blanket wrapped around you on a cold night.

Ginny’s stomach rumbled loudly in the silence, breaking the moment between them. “Damn it,” she grumbled. “You’d think this thing wouldn’t control my life so much.”

Luna smiled before placing a very gentle kiss on her lips. “I’m sure Harry’s downstairs cooking breakfast. Why don’t you see if he has and I’ll go get a shower? I’m dying to tell you about the upcoming trip.”

Ginny took her hand and squeezed it hard. “When you come down, I want to hear everything, including about this bloke who has caught your eye. He has to be incredible for you to consider him as a friend and more than just a passing acquaintance.”

“He might be, but he’ll never be you.” She smiled. “I love you, so much. Thank you for understanding.”

“I love you too and I want you to be happy. I do.”

Luna smiled. “I’ll be happy if you don’t eat all of the beans and toast.”

Luna left the room to Ginny’s laughter.

* * *

Luna leaned over to pour another cup of tea and pluck up the last remaining ginger newt. “And that is how I had to break it off with your Mum and Dad before starting a relationship with my eventual partner.”

Lily Luna sat there holding a pillow in her lap, looking like she just finished writing a nasty essay involving Draught of Living Death. She kept shaking her head in what was probably attempting to process everything her Godmother shared with her. 

“Aunt Luna, you never said how you started with my parents?”

Luna glanced over Lily Luna’s shoulder and watched Harry and Ginny standing in the doorway to the foyer, smiling at her. She turned her attention back to her namesake. “That, my dear, is another story. I don’t know if they want me to talk about that since it’s related to things that happened during the war and after it. You might not be ready for it. I admit it’s very complicated. Some things should never be discussed outside of family anyway.”

“When do you think I’ll be ready?”

Luna stole another glance and watched Harry and Ginny looking between one another, silently conversing as they’d learned to do in the previous 20 some odd years together. Lily Luna turned to see her parents non-verbally communicating with one another.

Harry spoke up first. “We’ll talk about that over dinner.”

“You’re staying, right Luna?” Ginny asked almost on top of Harry.

“Of course. Harry’s cooking feels like home. Are dirigible plums are on the dessert menu tonight?”

Ginny threw her head back in roaring laughter while Harry guffawed. “I’ll see if I can pluck some on that ancient broom we keep in the shed.”

“We have dirigible plums in our garden?” 

"Of course we do. Aunt Luna planted them the week we moved into this home. That was her housewarming gift to us, and our promise to her that she’d always have a home with us, no matter where in the world she might be.”

**Author's Note:**

> This story is inspired by my BFF, whom I've been BFF with them since time out of mind. While some details I won't get into, the issue of Friends to Lovers and then breaking it off for another possibility did happen and, like Luna in Canon, happened to them. (In the RL case, it went from friends to lovers to Spouses with someone they had met after a rather nasty break-up.) Admittedly, she's Luna to my Ginny and I'd have it no other way, ever.


End file.
